Minor Vøneyan
is a West Germanic constructed language that is spoken almost completely within Vøneya. It is spoken as a second language by many people in Voneya, the border areas of Russia, Germany, and the Czech Republic. The language is very similar to other languages in the West Germanic language family, including German, Dutch, Polish, and even English. It also shares certain mechanics, conjugations, and vocabulary with North Germanic languages like Norwegian and Danish. Minor Vøneyan is spoken by about 67 million people, with approximately 63 million speakers being Native Vøneyans. Minor Vøneyan is taught in most Vøneyan schools, beginning at age 7 (primary school) and ending during high school. It is followed by Czech in the amount of learning material given to pupils. Outside of Voneya, it is not taught as a course in any major schools/universities and is usually only studied in language applications (such as Duolingo, Memrise, Babbel, etc.) or private lessons or tutoring. Within Vøneya, the language is spoken mostly by citizens within the working class. It is usually a private language spoken at home, alone or with friends, but at work, they must speak German as mandated by the company employer (and furthermore, the government for communication purposes). Despite this requirement, many people can speak both languages due to their similarity and the fact that most people know it. If a person does not know how to speak it, then they are allowed to take online courses or weekly courses at a nearby learning center. Writing system Minor Vøneyan uses all 26 letters from the Latin alphabet. The languages uses four diacritics for vowels (the diaeresis as in ü and ö, the circumflex, and the caron as in č). It also uses the Scandinavian letter Ø, and sometimes (albeit very rarely) the letter å. Grammar Minor Vøneyan uses some slight inflection, with nouns being determined by their amount (singular and plural). However, if there are, for example, plural nouns and a singular noun in the same sentence or phrase, then both nouns will be treated as a plural. The language also follows masculine and feminine adjectives, which will not affect other parts of a sentence. Before nouns, there is a modifier, which determines what type it is (one, the, or some) There are six pronouns, which will affect verb spellings. Basic sentences and phrases History and Construction During the Empire period of Vøneyan history (1807 - 1881), almost every person spoke German, Czech, or a very similar language. During the mid to late 1860s, many immigrants from Scandinavia came to seek out work or occupations. Many of the natives were able to share relatively easy communication, and most were (somewhat) mutually intelligible with each other. Norwegian was also popular due to its simple and straightforward tense and sentence structure. Near the end of the Empire, many of the commoners began to simplify their language. Children complained that learning German was too hard and they wanted to be able to speak easier with their fellow classmates. So, they privately began to take inspiration from the North Germanic languages while concurrently simplifying their German tongue. By then, a large majority of the population spoke their new language in private, while using German anywhere else. They called this the "einfache sprache", or "simple language". By 1918, most of the population still spoke their language, but only now did their government recognize it. On 27 January, 1919, Common Vøneyan was officially declared as a language. However, almost every person in a government position refused to speak it and stuck with German. To combat Common Vøneyan (as it was called then), the government passed an amendment which declared the government language as indisputably German. However, the populace could speak whatever they wished. By 1939, most people were still speaking Common Vøneyan, so the military gave in and began training their personnel to speak both CV and German. This was praised by many of the troops as they had been accustomed to Common Vøneyan. Around this time, people in the Soviet Union (bordering Vøneya) began picking up the language and speaking it themselves. However, this was barley tolerated because of Stalin's regime forcing everyone to speak Russian. By the end of World War II, Common Vøneyan had begun to decline in popularity. Many soldiers and citizens from Germany immigrated to Vøneya after losing their homes or families. The influx of Germans coming in caused more of the natives to speak German, too. On February 9, 1960, Common Vøneyan was officially renamed to Minor Vøneyan as it no longer stood as the dominant language. From that time until present day, Minor Vøneyan speakers have mostly numbered between 55 and 65 million speakers. After the reunification of Germany, it began to increase in popularity, and once the Soviet Union collapsed, foreigners began speaking it too. By the start of the 2000s, it had increased to 61.5 million speakers, albeit as a second language (as German was still spoken by almost everybody in the country). Category:Language Category:Vøneya Category:Countries created by FreddyOfAxes